Time
by MegaPizza
Summary: With the death of Matt's mother, he moves into Wammy's house. His new roommate, Mello, who has some conflicting ideas and beliefs. The two seem like polar opposites, but they soon learn to find positive qualities in each other, and even become close friends in the process. Rated M for later chapters and language. Yes, this is going to develop into yaoi. Please critique and enjoy.


A young, redhead boy was completely engulfed in his video game, saving the world and passing levels by clearing various dungeons. His bright green eyes had long since grown tired and puffy because of all the countless hours upon hours of playtime. He knew that if he just beat this one level he could stop. Just one more level.

His tired hands soon grew shaky due to the lack of sleep. Just one more level. It would not be that much longer. It should not take that long to beat one measly boss. He promised himself after the great boss battle, he would get some sleep. After all, he had to attend school tomorrow at Wammy's house, a school and orphanage for gifted children. He was a smart boy, but after his mother died. Overtime, he learned to care less and less about life. He knew that he should be excited and he should feel fortunate that he was allowed to live here. He was now given a chance to live a fulfilling life. He felt empty; like he should not even be living here.

He closed his eyes for a second, but was startled by a shrill noise, indicating he was low on health. He grumbled and cursed under his breath. How could he have fallen asleep in the middle of a boss fight? He had lost so much sleep over this one fight. He just could not die after all this work.

The game over screen flashed across the screen, in sync with the cackling laugh of the main boss. He turned the game off, stuffing the handheld under the pillow of his cot, and removed his goggles. He could get a few hours a shut eye. Tomorrow would be a big day for him.

The boy was awoken by an alarm clock, telling him it was time to face all the troubles of the world. He turned it off then sat up, rubbing his crusty eyes into his sleeve. The orphanage let him sleep in a small room last night because he arrived late. They told him to relax and they'll pair him up with his roommate tomorrow.

He really did not care about who his roommate was, just as long as they did not complain about his video game playing. The boy threw on some random mismatched clothes and goggles before throwing his belongings into a small suitcase. He had only brought his handheld video games and a few changes of clothes because that's all he would be needing.

A male caretaker walked up to the boy, wearing a blue uniform, almost like a nurse's, and had choppy, short brown hair. "Ah, you must be Matt. It's a pleasure to have you here," the man calmly yet kindly.

Matt slung his bag over his bag, "So, are you going to show me to all of my classes?"

The man shook his head, "Oh of course not. We don't have classes on Sunday. I'll just show you to your room, that way you can meet your roommate."

Matt did not object and simply followed the man silently to his new room. The man stopped at the end of the hallway and knocked on the door lightly, "Mello? We brought you your new roommate."

A blonde boy wearing a black shirt and jeans flung the door open, "I thought they were kidding about the whole roommate thing."

The man shook his head, "Nope. Here he is. Make him feel at home. He's been through alot." He walked back down the hallway.

The blonde looked the ginger head to toe, "Well, no need to stand there. Come in."

Matt drug his small bag into the room and looked around. The walls were covered in posters of famous detectives, even the fictitious ones like Sherlock Holmes.

Matt was never crazy about crime dramas, so he could not say he knew much about them. The one thing he truly loved like that were videogames. "So, you into crime stuff?" The redhead questioned, trying to spark a small conversation with his new roommate.

Mello shrugged as he rummaged through his desk, looking for his secret stash of chocolate, "Yeah, I guess you could say it's a guilty pleasure. I mainly just focus on schoolwork now. Not as into it now." He quickly snatched his chocolate bar and cooed to it, "There you are my darling."

Matt sighed in displeasure, "Well, I guess nothing happens here either. Just like home."

The blonde nibbled on his chocolate bar slowly, allowing it to melt in his mouth, "It's not like nothing happens. If fact, there's a lot that happens here. I get to hate this little white haired shit."

"See, that's not doing much. So what if you get to hate someone? It's not like it'll matter who we knew here when we finally get out of here."

Mello snickered, "Knowing the people here means 're all fighting each other after all." Matt knew very little about the orphanage. He knew it was different from others, he just did not know what he was going to be trained to do.

Confusion washed over Matt, "What do you mean we're fighting each other? It's just an orphanage."

"Another orphanage? Do they tell anyone anything anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

Mello licked the extra chocolate off of his index finger, "This orphanage is for talented kids. When world's greatest detective dies, one of us will take over. L won't live forever afterall."

"L? Like the letter?"

"Yeah, that's how he spells it. We're his successors-in-training. Not all of will be, but one of us will. And I'm going to beat that little white haired shit to it."

Matt snickered and shook his head in disbelief, "You're telling me we're going to replace this superhero like person and save the world from super villains?"

"Hey, don't be a smart ass. They're people out there who are- I don't know. Crazy is the only word I can really think to describe them with."

"So you're saying we're superheroes?"

"Superheroes aren't real."

"Why do you say superheroes aren't real?"

"We have good people, and the we have bad people," Mello began to explain, looking Matt more seriously in the eye. "We'll stop all the weird, crazy stuff. Not just your normal serial killer. We'll be the ones taking care of the murders that normal people can't figure out themselves. We'll be the best of the best, taking care of the worst of the worst."

Matt yawned, seeming almost bored with the other boy's story, "Yeah, so who are some of these superheroes?"

"Do you listen to anything?"

"I'm listening now, aren't I?"

Mello grumbled, "Listen, stop being a smart ass. I'm just trying to help your clueless ass."

"Now now, no need for profanities," Matt chirped, starting to enjoy Mello being agitated.

The blonde crumbled up his candy wrapper and threw it in the waste bucket, and swiftly climbed up on the top bunk. "If you're going to be a smart ass, I won't help you and I'll just go to sleep. You can figure out who Kira is all on your own fucking time."

The time rung a few rusty bells in Matt's mind. He knew he had heard that before somewhere; maybe on the news a few weeks ago? His dad always watched the news. His dad always kept up with the world. "Kira. . . The name's familiar."

"I told you, find out on your own time."

Matt plopped himself down in a dusty armchair, pondering his thoughts for a few moments. "Wait! He's that internet legend, right? He kills all the criminals, but no one knows how he does it!"

"Bingo," Mello grumbled as he felt around for his pillowcase emergency chocolate.

"I remember him now!"

"Congrats. I'm going to sleep now."

"He's almost like a god!"

"God?" Mello could not help to let a chuckle slip. "You think some sicko that kills people should be worshiped?"

"Look, I feel like this Kira guy gave me vengeance. You know what I mean?"

"Vengeance? I'm dying to know how you praise a serial killer."

"Well. . . My mom was killed. Dad was never in the picture. The suspect magically died."

"Suspect being the keyword," Mello added sarcastically.

"So?! I know he has to be the one to have killed them!"

"He was the suspect! He was never proven guilty. What if he really didn't kill your mom, huh? Ever thought about that one? This precious Kira of yours is no better than that little shit that killed your mom!"

Matt had been pretty emotionless since he cried that one night. He thought that if he just carried on with life and forgot about everything else, everything would be fine. Maybe it was all a dream? He knew in the back of his head this Kira really was a killer; he just wanted to have some hope that his mother had her vengeance. He never really had friends, but his mother always seemed to be there for him. He just wanted to have some kind of reassurance. Before he had realized it, he started to cry over the thoughts of his mother's death.

Dammit. He could not cry in front of his new roommate. Especially this one. He would torment him for crying for as long he would be in this hellhole.

Mello still had his back to Matt and simply uttered, "Crying?"

Matt choked on his sobs, letting in a raspy breath, "O-of course not! I'm stronger than that!"

"Crying over your mom or the fact that I'm right?"

"What do you mean by that, asshole?!"

Mello's voice and tone seemed to stay calm, he knew that if he raised his voice Matt would only be angered and think with his heart. "The so called killer deserved a court case. He may have killed our mom, but he may not have killed her. How much proof did you have that he killed her?"

Matt thought and wiped away some more tears with his sleeve, "Well, we knew they knew each other. He wasn't mentally there. He seemed nervous."

"Is that enough proof? He needed to be put on trial. He needed a chance to speak for himself. And Kira could have very well taken away his chance to prove himself innocent."

Matt put his goggles back on to hide the crying he had done. "I guess I see your point."

Mello smiled to himself, "Good. Welcome to Wammy's house. Get some sleep."


End file.
